05 January 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-01-05 ; Comments *''"Am I going to make it to the next Glastonbury Festival?"'' *A nod to those in Eastern Europe who listen to the show on satellite. *The 500 Box recording starts part way through the first track, but the whole track is available on the mixtapes, with Jeremy Healy's intro to Peel on File 3 Sessions *Chrome Cranks, one and only session. Recorded 1995-12-05. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *XLNT: 'New Lang Syne (12")' (Sound FX) # $ *Wedding Present: 'Love Machine (CDS-Mini)' (Cooking Vinyl) :(JP: "I should have started the programme by wishing you all a Happy New Year, because it's the first opportunity I've had to do that. Also thanking those people who voted for the programme in the Melody Maker poll, which is published this week. Down another couple of places: are we downhearted? No, we're not! Well, not much, anyway.") *Mississippi Fred McDowell: 'All The Way From East St. Louis (CD-Mississippi Fred McDowell)' (Rounder) $ *Chrome Cranks: 'Wrong Number' (Peel Session) (the ending of which catches Peel out) *''Radio 1 Essential Guide To Credit And Debt trailer'' *Neotropic: 'Aloo Gobi (12"-Tumble Weed EP)' (Ntone) # $ *Guided By Voices: 'Dodging Invisible Rays (7"-Tigerbomb)' (Matador) *Gallon Drunk: 'Some Cast Fire... (CDS-The Traitor's Gate E.P.)' (Gallon Drunk) $ *''10.30 p.m. Newsbeat'' *Cub Koda: 'The Greasy Chicken (CD-Abba Dabba Dabba: A Bananza Of Hits)' (Schoolkids) $ *Cable: 'Seventy (CDS)' (Infectious) :(JP: "Lisa in the office upstairs looked into the computer and saw that we've not had a session from Cable since October '94. This is most remiss and we'll do something about it at the earliest opportunity.") The next session ensued in February. *E.V.A.: 'Darxide (2x Compilation LP-Beats By Dope Demand)' (Kickin) # $ *''Andy Kershaw trailer'' *Roc: 'Hey You Chick (12")' (Virgin) *Calvin Party: 'Tell Me About Poverty (CD-Lies, Lies And Government)' (Probe Plus) $ *Chrome Cranks: 'We're Going Down' (Peel Session) *Jay Trance: 'Dek Novel Pt. II (Compilation CD-Oblivion)' (Out Of Romford) # $/@ *Renderers: 'Buried Alive (Compilation CD-Disturbed: A Dunedin Compilation)' (IMD) *Ken Nordine: 'Blue (CD-Colors: A Sensuous Listening Experience)' (Asphodel) @ *Fall: 'English Scheme (CD-The Legendary Chaos Tape)' (Scout / Roiugh Trade) *Styward: 'Dubcowboys (Wesleys Runaway Train Mix) (12")' (Jamm) # @ *''Radio 1 debt trailer'' *Blankenship Brothers: 'Waitin' For A Train (Compilation LP-Country Hicks Volume 1)' (Barklog) @ *Mystreated: 'Angel Of Light (LP-Ever Questioning Why)' (Twist) *Mark Brodie & The Beaver Patrol: 'Scratch (CD-The Shores Of Hell)' (Shredder) *Knownothing: 'Some Here In This City (LP-The Room Where Everything Happens At Once)' (World Domination Recordings) *''11.30 p.m. Newsbeat'' *X: 'Boomin' (12"-New Dawn)' (Jump Up) # @ *Chrome Cranks: '2 35' (Peel Session) *Ras "I": 'Ras Praise & Dub (Compilation LP-Foundation Of Roots In Dub Vol. One)' (Roots) # @ *Tortoise: 'A Survey (CD-Millions Now Living Will Never Die)' (City Slang / Virgin) @ *Semtex: 'Bass Is Rockin' (12")' (Twisted Vinyl) # @ *Lagwagon: 'Sleep (CD-Hoss)' (Fat Wreck Chords) @ *Earl Bostic: 'Sleep (LP-Bostic For You)' (King) *Kirk Lake: 'English Presley The Pearly King Of Rock'n'Roll (CD-So, You Got Anything Else?)' (Ché Trading) *Baby Bird: 'Bad Blood (LP-Fatherhood)' (Baby Bird Recordings) @/& *LFO: 'Shove Piggy Shove (2xLP-Advance)' (Warp) # @/& *Mazey Fade: 'Transmitted With Love' No trace can be found of this on the Net. *''Brits 1996 trailer'' *Shack: 'Sgt Major (CD-Waterpistol)' (Marina) *Chrome Cranks: 'Down So Low' (Peel Session) *Rootsman: 'Mektoub (Book Of Life Remix) (CD-International Language Of Dub: The Rootsman Remixed)' (Third Eye Music) & *''12.30 a.m. Newsbeat'' *M-Zone: 'M3 (12")' (Boscaland Recordings) # & *6 String Drag: 'Crooked Arrow (CD-6 String Drag)' (Yep Roc) *''Tim Westwood trailer'' *Riz All Stars: 'Straight To Ratko's Head (CD-Who Gave The Permission?)' (Riz) # & *Chrome Cranks: 'Back Door Maniac' (Peel Session) *Jimmy Wright: 'Move Over (Compilation CD-Saxophony: Jubilee Honkers & Shouters)' (Sequel) *Astral Projection: 'Enlightened Evolution (12")' (TIP) # & Tracks marked # also available on File 2. Tracks marked $ also available on File 3 Tracks marked @ also available on File 4 ''' Tracks marked & also available on '''File 5 File ;Name *1) CB133 + CB134 JP 1996-01-05 *2) Dat_100_JP-MIX_BBCR1-.mp3 *3) 1995-12-xx-1996-01-xx Peel Show LE263 *4) 1995-12-xx-1996-01-xx Peel Show LE264 *5) 1996-01-xx Peel Show LE265 ;Length *1) 02:54:06 *2) 04:04:55 (00:25:41 to 1:32:12) (to 28:07 unique) *3) 1:33:33 (18:49-52:17) *4) 1:32:14 (from 53:45) *5) 1:34:09 (to 22:13) ;Other *1) File created from CB133 & CB134 of 500 Box. Many thanks to CB. *2) Thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 100 *3) Created from LE263 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel December 1995 January 1996 Lee Tape 263 *4) Created from LE264 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel December 1995 January 1996 Lee Tape 264 *5) Created from LE265 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January 1996 Lee Tape 265 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3-5) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:Max-dat Tapes